


Forging a New Path

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, a ship and her captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the old Commonwealth this was against regulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging a New Path

Title: Forging a New Path

 

Dylan brushed Rommie’s hair back from her face, letting his hand cup her check. He looked into her eyes, seeing both his ship and the one person who’d he come to depend on absolutely in this new world both of them had been thrust into. 

He was her heart, her Captain while she was the last of the High Guard ships. There were rules against this. At least there had been in the old Commonwealth. To take their relationship any further was a violation of the old rules. It had led to the Pax Magellan going insane at the loss of her Captain. 

But the Commonwealth was long gone and what he was striving for would be similar but different, fitting with the worlds that now existed. And Rommie was not the Pax. She was herself, in all her forms and Dylan loved her.

Dylan leaned down, slowly to let Rommie protest or pull away or argue that it was against regulations. She didn’t. Instead she raised herself up on her toes to meet him. 

Her mouth was warm against his, hesitant as they learned each other in this new way. Dylan pulled her to him, his other hand resting on her lower back. He opened his mouth at her urging, stroking his tongue over hers as the kiss deepened. 

Eventually they parted, Dylan’s breathing a little ragged while Rommie was her usual self. It was in her eyes that Dylan could see the changes, the heat lurking deep within them. 

Rommie kissed him the second time, her hand hard against the back of his neck as she tugged his head down. No hesitation on both their parts this time. Dylan met Rommie head on, letting out his hunger as he slid his hands down her back to cup her ass and lift her up. 

Rommie wrapped her legs around her waist, the feel of her in his arms no different then his other lovers. There should have been a difference because this was Rommie, his ship, he was making love to. 

He walked to his bed, tumbling them both down on it when his knees hit the edge. Rommie ended up on top of him, looking smug and far too comfortable. He pulled her down, kissing her smiling mouth before rolling them over.

Their clothes ended up scattered on the floor. Rommie felt small and fragile under his hands but that was only an illusion. She was a High Guard warship fully capable of taking care of herself and everyone else. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Dylan sank into her, strength in every line of her body. 

A twist of her body and they were rolling across the bed, Rommie straddling him again. Dylan grinned, letting her take control. Rommie braced herself against his chest, eyes half closed as she rode him. He cupped her hips, tracing over the warm skin, watching the emotions flicker across her face. 

Dylan braced his feet against the bed, thrusting up to meet her downward stroked, causing her to gasp and tightened around him. Her pace faltered, her eyes opening to look at him. 

Dylan shuddered, not looking away as he came, spilling deep inside her. Rommie ground down on him, as Dylan reached between them to press against her clit, sending her over the edge as well. 

She collapsed against his chest, Dylan keeping her there in a loose embrace even as his breathing slowly even out. 

Making love to his ship may have been outlawed under the old Commonwealth but every thing had changed in this new, frightening world. He and Rommie had become more than just a ship and her Captain. They would forger their own way and make their own rules.


End file.
